This invention relates to a stationary bike, particularly to one having a flywheel always rotating clockwise whether in clockwise pedaling or in counterclockwise pedaling, and if a resisting device with a generator is affixed with the flywheel, it can generate power to supply the stationary bike to use.
Conventional fitness equipment, for example, stationary bikes, has its flywheel rotate only during clockwise pedaling, but during counterclockwise pedaling the flywheel will gradually stop by inertia and then begin to rotate counterclockwise, forming conditions of fast clockwise rotation to slow rotation, then to stop rotation, then slow counterclockwise rotation to final fast counterclockwise rotation. Even if a resisting device with a generator is provided on the stationary bike and rotates with the flywheel, the power generated will be not stable, changing incessantly and even stop so that the stationary bike may have weak power or no power at all, letting instruments using power such as an indicator, an instrument controller stop operation.
The objective of the invention is to offer a stationary bike improved in the drawback mentioned above, keeping the flywheel always rotate in clockwise direction, and thus permitting the generator driven by the flywheel generate always normally to supply to the stationary bike to use